


Surprise, We're Soulmates

by Faultinourscars



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, POV Bisexual Character, Romantic Soulmates, soulmates aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultinourscars/pseuds/Faultinourscars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU - people age until they are 18 and then stop aging until they meet their soulmate so they can grow old together.</p>
<p>Amelia turns 18 and stops aging. Not long after her birthday though she begins to age again. But who is the reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, We're Soulmates

Amelia’s 18th, April 14  
First, I felt a body collide into mine. Second, it’s my birthday. The year I either stopping aging and need to somehow end things with Lucas or the year I realize that this is for real. Third, light brown hair is all I can see as I open my eyes.  
“Grace, I love you, I really do, but you weigh a ton get off me,” I say, struggling to get my best friend off of me. She rolls off easily with a laughing, laying next to me on my bed.  
“You have 20 minutes to get ready. I’m taking you out to brunch, and then shopping,” Grace chirped, pulling the cover off of me and briskly leaving me alone in my room.  
I quickly ran through my morning routine brushing my teeth and hair before searching my closet for clothes appropriate for mid April. It was that strange weather where it wasn’t necessarily cold nor warm, just in between. I quickly found a pair of light wash jeans and a burgundy pocket tee matched with a pair of white converse, then grabbed my small black purse and met Grace downstairs with my parents.  
“Happy Birthday, Amelia,” My parents chimed in unison coming to hug me. My mom spoke first after that, “Have fun with Grace and we’ll see you later this afternoon for your birthday celebrations.”  
“Here’s some money as well for when you girls go shopping. Be safe,” my dad added.  
“Thank you. I love you guys, see you a little later. We’ll be safe,” I hugged my parents before leaving the house.  
I slid into Grace’s white Honda Civic, and we drove off. After an amazing brunch and shopping trip where Grace and I were able to destress from the final months of our senior year we returned home to see my boyfriend’s car in the driveway. We walked in to see my mm cooking in the kitchen and Lucas talking to both my parents.  
“Hey, I’m home. When is everyone getting here mom?” I yelled into the house, heading towards the stairs to put my bags in my room.  
“20 minutes,” I heard her voice reply. I quickly dropped my stuff in my room before returning downstairs to help set everything up before people started arriving.  
“Oh no you don’t,” my mom stepped in. “This is your party. Go sit down, we’ll get everything set up.”  
“You know it’s not really a problem mom. I don’t mind helping out.”  
“Nope. Not an option today, go sit down.”  
“Fine, but I’m answering the door.” The guests started to show up and i was greeted with ‘Happy Birthday’s and gifts from family and friends. We all ate dinner and celebrated together until everyone began to leave. The last to leave that night were Grace and Lucas, insisting they help my family clean everything up. I looked in the mirror before going to bed that night, I didn’t look like I had aged, but maybe it took a couple days to notice.

Graduation May 31  
It has been six weeks since my birthday and I haven’t aged a day since then. Lucas has yet to realise I think. His birthday was in a little less than a month and that’s when I would be sure if I had really stopped aging or not. Graduation is today though, the last chance to say goodbye to people before we all go off to university or to work or to whatever people were going off to do with their lives.  
Graduation was short and simple and my family went out to dinner with Grace and Lucas’s families as well. It was all over very soon and the idea of moving away to go to university hit us all pretty hard that night. Grace and I would be moving across state together while Lucas was going to be moving across the country. The reality of my non aging hit me hard as I realized this.

Lucas’s 18th, June 30  
Lucas and I spent the day staying in at his house watching movies and ordering in pizza for dinner. We weren’t really going to see each other much after this, Grace and I started moving into our apartment in a few days and Lucas was moving not long after that. That night Lucas talked about visiting like he knew we were soulmates, and i searched desperately to see if he was aging or not.

Moving Day, July 2-5  
Grace’s and my family started moving our stuff into our new apartment right after Lucas’s birthday. We moved all the main things like furniture and non essentials the first two days, the rest Grace and I would take with us after we celebrated the 4th.  
On the 4th my room was bare except for two suitcases and a couple of boxes of things. That night I spent with Lucas and his family since he was leaving in two days and I wouldn’t see him again before that. It was a weird time to be celebrating, we were all leaving and it felt almost wrong in the timing. I had officially noticed that Lucas had stopped aging on his birthday. If he had noticed he had yet to mention the fact to me.  
The first night in our apartment alone neither Grace nor I could sleep, so we built a fort in the living and slept in there holding each other. And even though I was across the state from where I grew up I had never felt more at home.

Grace’s 18th, July 7  
“Payback sucks!” I screamed jumping onto my best friend in order to wake her up.  
“You suck. Now go away I was dreaming,” Grace mumbled trying to roll over.  
“Nope, c’mon we’re making pancakes to go with our Netflix watching and then we’re going out,” I took her covers with me as I exited to the kitchen.  
“These pancakes better have chocolate chips in them,” Grace grumbled as she joined me a couple minutes later in the kitchen.  
“Why of course darling,” I tapped her on the nose with the spatula I had just grabbed from a drawer. With that Grace began helping me make chocolate chip pancakes that we enjoyed with an episode of Grey’s Anatomy.  
After our breakfast and Netflix Grace and I got dressed to go out and explore the town we now live in. We went through shops, ate lunch at a local place, and browsed through libraries taking in everything there was. That night we met Grace’s family at a restaurant for dinner before returning home for a marathon of cheesy movies.  
Before starting the movies I noticed myself in the mirror. I looked different. Older almost. I stared at myself. Could it be? Was I aging? If I was then I was desperate to know who was causing this aging in me. That night as we watched movies all I could watch was Grace.

July 10  
It was definite. I was aging. Someone was my soulmate causing me to age, yet the only person I’d been around enough to cause this was Grace. On skype that afternoon I noticed Lucas was most definitely not aging. That’s when I was sure, whoever was the reason for my aging, it wasn’t him.  
He noticed that I had aged too. He didn’t seem worried at first, looking at himself in the mirror to see how much he had aged. Until he realized he hadn’t. I knew I had no choice but to end it then. Even if I didn’t know who my soulmate was, I knew it wasn’t Lucas, and that I couldn’t keep this going with him.

July 11  
Grace and I were sat on the couch watching Legally Blonde with popcorn between us when she brought it up. “Hey, Amelia, have you been aging? I know you stopped when you turned 18, but did you start again?” she asked hesitantly.  
I looked over at her to see she was slightly nervous, though I wasn’t sure why. “Yeah, I started again around the time we moved in here.”  
“Oh okay. That’s what I thought as well.”  
“Why do you ask?” then I noticed it. Grace had never stopped aging. Her birthday was days ago but she never stopped aging. “Oh,” was all I could say.  
“Yeah.”  
“So does that mean- that we- are we- do you- I do-” I couldn’t get a sentence out as I looked at her.  
“I think it does. And I’m really okay with it being you,” she started biting her lip.  
“Me too,” I placed the popcorn on the table to bring her into my side, leaning my head on top of hers.  
“What about Lucas?” she looked up at me.  
“He noticed my aging on skype yesterday, so we ended things then,” I smiled down at her, pressing my lips to her forehead. Again I felt more at home than ever before, and I knew that this girl was my everything. “You know, as your best friend I never knew you were a lesbian.”  
“I didn’t really know until the past month, but hey I never knew you were one,” Grace replied.  
“Eh I’ve known I’m Bisexual for about six months now, just never knew how to bring it up,” I commented.  
“Well it seems like you’ve found the perfect way,” Grace snuggled into me.


End file.
